Some compositions are known which cure to form resins upon exposure to radiation and are useful in inks. These compositions have relatively low molecular weight and exhibit low viscosities. Low molecular weight materials cure relatively slowly. In addition inks exhibiting low viscosities tend to fill in fine type and do not produce sharp images. The resins of this invention overcome the disadvantages of known compounds.